Michael Scofield's first escape plan (Sona)
Michael Scofield made an escape plan to break out James Whistler. Observation Michael and Whistler were both watching the Sona guards at the towers. Plan While Whistler was looking, he asked what Mahone's story is. Whistler said he was a guy who couldn't sleep, drink something and cared about his family. Mahone then said that Whistler was a man who had in every labor a girl. While Michael was looking, he used a microwave too get out all the electricity from Sona. However Hurtado saw something and thought it was a gun and did shot at him. Aftermath McGrady then came and informed them that they had to run. Every Sona Inmate was then there except for T-Bag. Escamilla asked then a Sona Inmate if it was his cell, and they attacked him. Michael couldn't see it and said it was his cell. Hurtado then was going to him and pointed a gun at him, when he asked what he was doing. Then Whistler said he was watching birds. They did believed him and did throw the Birds Guidebook back. After the plan failed, Mahone told him about a new plan. Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Michael Scofield |Michael was supposed to break out of Sona with Whistler. He later asked Mahone to be involved in the plan as well. The plan failed and revealed that he looked with a binocular. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | James Whistler |Whistler was supposed to break out of Sona with Michael, but because the plan didn't good worked at all, Michael asked Mahone to be involved in the plan as well. Whistler later said that he was watching birds. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Alexander Mahone |Mahone was involved in the plan by Michael. After the plan failed, Mahone wasn't told to be a part of the group who was "watching birds". |} Missing Members (The Sona Seven) |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Tracy McGrady |He did know where Michael was and said that he should run. |} Other Missing Members |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Brad Bellick |Bellick was seen with the other Sona inmates. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Lechero |Lechero asked what happened and Escamilla said that someone was pointing a gun at them. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Theodore Bagwell |T-Bag wasn't seen with the other Sona inmates. |} Other people involved |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Information |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Colonel Escamilla |Escamilla said to the inmates that someone was pointing a gun at them. Michael said that he was using a binocular. Whistler then said, that he was watching birds and did gave the Birds Guidebook. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Hurtado |Hurtado thought that there was a gun pointed at him. Michael then said tha he was using a binocular and Whistler said that he was watching birds. |} Appearances *Interference Trivia *T-Bag was forgotten by the guards, which is rarely. *Bellick briefly looked in the Birds Guidebook. *If Colonel Escamilla did take the Birds Guidebook with him, the Scylla plan would be over. *This is the only escape plan in the whole show in which all the members of a group are involved with each other 2 times, however McGrady wasn't in this escape. Category:Articles with conjectural titlesCategory:Escape plans Category:Events